Like Father, Like Son
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: What would happen if Luke had seen Jess before he left for California? What would he have said and would it have made any difference to his final decision? Better than it sounds. Oneshot! Rated T for language!


What if Luke caught talked to Jess before he left? And he said something he probably shouldn't have?

* * *

><p>Like farther, Like son.<p>

Jess was practically running round the apartment, collecting all his things as quickly as possible, hoping to be gone before Luke got back. Unfortunately for him, he was all out of luck today. Luke stormed through the door. _Great, _Jess thought,_he doesn't even know he was leaving and he's already pissed. This'll be interesting._

Luke had been in another argument with Taylor and did _not _want to start anything with Jess. Without even looking at him, Luke walked straight over to the couch, "Okay Jess, please don't cause any arguments right now! I'm _NOT_ in the mood," Jess just stood where he was staring at him. His bag was open and some of his clothes were hanging out enough for Luke to see what Jess was doing. He had a bunch of his books in his hand too, strengthening Luke suspicions.

"Jess? What going on?" He asked cautiously, he got up and walked towards his nephew slowly.

"I'm… um…"

_Okay something was definitely wrong,_ Luke thought. Jess never stutters, even when he's in trouble and has been caught causing it, he just stood there and made some crap up on the spot (quite easily) or just admitted it and shrugged it off.

"Jess, I'll ask you again. What's going on?" He was a little more forceful that time, but sometimes that's the only way Luke could get Jess to answer him.

"I'm… leaving," He said quietly, as if he was ashamed.

"Where to?" Luke was finding it hard to process what was going on.

"California," He answered simply.

Luke tried to think what was in California… then it clicked.

"Wait, please don't tell me… jess, are you going to see your… farther?" He couldn't be, why would he go see the guy who abandoned him when he wasn't even old enough to realize what was going on?

"Yeah," He still looked as though it was a normal thing, no big deal. He crammed the books he was holding in his duffel bag.

"Jess, are you insane? Why? Why would you go see him? He abandoned you! When you were less that a year old!" Luke close to yelled at him.

Jess didn't reply. He carried on rushing round Luke, gathering up his stuff. He was in too much shock to stop him.

When he regained use of his body he caught Jess as he went to grab more books.

"No. Your not!" Luke had hold of the shoulder of his shirt.

"Yes! I am!" Jess struggled to break free but Luke was stronger and slammed his back against the wall.

"I'm your legal guardian! And I say your not going anywhere! Okay?" He got right into Jess' face. He squirmed slightly, looking away.

"I'm 18! You don't have any control over me anymore!" He was right. Of course, he didn't know what was best for him yet, he wasn't old enough. He was old enough for the government to think he did but he didn't, but Luke did.

"Jess, you're being ridiculous! The best place for you is here, in Stars Hollow! You might not believe me right now, or even want to listen to me but turst me, im right!" He tried to reason with him, and not to shout. Luke was speaking as calmly as he could at a time like this.

Then he got an idea.

"What about Rory?" Jess stopped struggling.

Luke grip loosened slightly, not expecting Jess to fight back anymore, hoping he'd gotten him to stop and think about what he was doing. Unfortunately, that's exactly what Jess was expecting. He broke free and jumped away from Luke, out of arms length.

"I'm leaving!" Jess had made his decision and when he made a decision there was very little anyone could do to change it.

"So, you're leaving her... again? Should have known you wouldn't stick around long," He tried to guilt Jess into changing his mind, it didn't work, he didn't even pause, he carried on stuffing things into his bag.

Luke lost it.

"Great! You're a coward, Jess! I thought you were better than him! That you could make the _right_ decisions! Should have known! Like farther, like son!" He knew he shouldn't have said that, but at that moment he didn't care.

Jess stopped, it was only for a second but Luke saw it. He also saw an opportunity.

"Yeah, your exactly like him! You're weak! Your nothing!" Deep down Luke knew he was going too far but he really didn't care.

Not then.

Luke hurled a lot more insults at Jess that should probably be left unrepeated but it still didn't stop him.

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Luke sat alone on the couch.<p>

It had been 2 hours since the 'incident' so he had calmed down since then. He was more upset with himself for what he had said. In hindsight he realized what he had said to him had probably had driven him away even more.

He regretted everything he said to Jess, no matter what he did, he didn't deserve most of the things he'd shouted at him.

He went to call him, to apologize and maybe beg for him to come back, but then realized he had no number for him. He tried calling Liz to see if she had a number for Jimmy, although he knew it would be a long shot.

No answer.

Maybe Jess'll realize that going with his farther _was_ a bad decision and come back on his own.

At that time Luke didn't know then that he wouldn't speak to him again in almost a year.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Sorry it was pretty morbid but the idea came to me and it seemed too good to brush away. Please Review! Reviews are like gold stars and I want 'gold stars plastered all over my forehead' to quote an amazing person!**


End file.
